


Tell Me Where It Hurts

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Pregnancy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A brief interlude of comfort and love shared between two slaves.“Come on, Shmi, you should rest. You do your little one no favors if you overstrain yourself.”
Relationships: Shmi Skywalker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous, Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Tell Me Where It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/gifts).



“Come on, Shmi, you should rest. You do your little one no favors if you overstrain yourself.”

Shmi is eight-and-a-half-months pregnant and looks every second of it. Dunia watches Shmi resist her suggestion for a moment before surrendering. Slaves sometimes fear letting down their guard; Dunia understands, for she too is a slave.

“So glad you’re seeing reason. Now, tell me where it hurts,” Dunia says – a command, not a request.

Really, she should have asked Shmi where it _doesn’t_ hurt. It takes a head-to-toe massage to start making things better.

The passionate kiss they share is best of all.


End file.
